


自知之明（一）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 7





	自知之明（一）

1  
堂本光一是个相当有自知之明的男人。

脸长得还行但胡子不刮干净会显得邋遢，所以刮胡子要勤。头发很顺滑但太过细软很容易塌，所以要抓好造型，虽然很费发蜡。  
外表对于男人来说也很重要。  
在家怎么舒服怎么来，在外面却不能随心所欲。堂本光一很清楚这一点，出门在外总是清爽帅气。

当然，除了外表，堂本光一其他很多方面也都是个很有干劲的人。  
这是好听的说法。  
不好听的说法是：做事情很认真，但反而会认真过头，常常忽略掉一些不该忽略的。

比方说曾经交往过的为数不多的几位女朋友。

“扣酱最爱的人其实还是自己吧。”  
类似这样的话，堂本光一在“被分手”时听过不下三遍。

堂本光一：长得帅，有钱，做事认真事业有成。但在感情方面却磕磕绊绊不尽人意。  
嘛嘛，这大概正好证明了上天总是公平的。

刚刚在公司车库接到女友，不，前任女友分手电话的堂本光一，挂掉电话后手脚麻利地把车停好，叹了口气。忍不住自己给自己盖章：心态还真是洒脱。

“光一，交往了快一年，你从来没说过爱我吧。”  
性格爽朗大方总是微笑着的女生在电话里的语气听上去很悲伤。

女人想听到什么样的话喜欢听什么样的话，其实光一心里是很清楚的。  
不是很擅长甜言蜜语的人，在恰当的时候说说好话会多有效，堂本光一也很明白。  
也曾经因为工作导致约会迟到，对在餐厅里一直等待着，神情略显疲惫的女孩说过：“就算是为了我们的将来，请再多耐心等我一会儿，好么？”这样少见却真心的话。

光一记得，对方当时的确是落下了感动的泪水的。  
可当半年之后，光一想要传达项目结束了他也升职了的好消息时，却从对方口中听到了抱歉。

“我要订婚了。”  
对方的语气低沉，眼角眉梢却有久违的光芒。

光一看着她的悲伤，也感受到一些失落。看到她的喜悦，心情就变得更加复杂。  
其实那一次是真的想过要一起走到最后的。  
堂本光一有些自嘲地想。

年轻男人的事业上升期，薪水不高工作却忙。有个温柔的女孩子一直陪在身边鼓励他，没有男人会不感动不动心。  
可是这些陪伴和等待的保质期实在太短了。

光一承认，自己总是不小心把工作放在首位，也承认自己在每段恋爱关系中的付出多少都有不足。  
但他同样能确定，自己在每段感情中的付出都是真心的，他都尽自己的努力付出了最多的真心。  
可他却总摸不清对方的真心，摸不清对方心里到底对他要求了多少真心。

这么多次看下来，不管有多少，他给的总是不够的。

2  
堂本剛第一次遇到堂本光一，看到的就是一个帅气男人坐在法拉利里神情恍惚的样子。

剛作为一位小有名气的室内设计师，今天是被计划翻新办公区的证券公司邀请来做实地考察的。

很多年前，剛从家乡奈良来到东京，念完了美术大学，又考进吉田教授的研究室里，继续念了两年修士。  
眼看着再不独立，就很有被吉田教授按着头念到博士的可能，剛去寻求了已经工作两年的大学同学冈田准一的帮助，在修士毕业后不到一个月，手忙脚乱地成立了一间个人工作室。  
从简单的图纸到规模一点点变大的项目，从只有剛和助理两个人的简陋作坊到现在二十多人的团队，磕磕绊绊却也算顺利，剛的工作室已经走到了第六年。

虽然现在工作室的运营已经逐渐走上正轨，固定客户群体不用发愁，收入也很不错。但凭良心说，工作室的初期顾客，基本都是吉田教授介绍来的。  
剛一直觉得，如果没有吉田老师和朋友同僚们的帮助，他一个人绝对无法坚持到今天。

设计师堂本剛，虽是科班出身，却有着及其强烈的不那么学院风的个人风格。  
这种个人风格体现在他的设计上，体现在他的穿衣风格上，也体现在了他的为人处事上。  
看得懂他的人，自然是赞赏有加爱不释手，比如对他的毕业独立依然不舍的吉田教授。  
看不懂的人则是完全说不出什么名堂，可能还会觉得剛这个人不伦不类奇奇怪怪的。性格也怪，作品更怪。

面前这个人大概属于后者。剛心想。  
这个刚刚还坐在豪车面容悲戚要哭不哭的男人，这时候却在侧面对自己投来了非常强烈的目光。

堂本光一自认为，之前在车里发了一会儿呆之后，又一次被甩这件事，对自己已经没有任何影响了。  
但直到他恍惚着走进大楼，恍惚跟着前面的人进了电梯，恍惚着和那人并排站定以后，他才意识到，此时此刻自己大脑的转速比起平时其实还是慢了。  
身边站着的人个头比自己矮一些，微卷的头发长度刚过锁骨，将将遮住小半张侧脸，发尾垂在肩上。尺寸大得过分的T恤松松垮垮地挂在肩头，露出一点肩膀和上臂圆润的线条。下身的垮裤却宽宽松松，遮得严实看不出个所以然。

堂本光一又看了一眼电梯要上升的楼层，确定了身边这个人是要跟自己去同一层。  
真是，这位不知道什么来头的女士，是不知道他们公司对着装的要求有多变态吗？  
本社员工自然不用说，出勤必须穿正装，甚至对于外来访客也有穿着正装的软性要求。这样的要求在他们业内虽然不是唯一，却也十分少见。

是的，这时候堂本剛还不知道，堂本光一奇怪地打量自己的理由，以及正脸还没被瞧见就被误认为是个女人这件事。

“不好意思，打扰…请问您是要去JS证券公司吗？”  
堂本光一本着为对方着想的念头主动开了口。虽然完全不知道对方的来意，但他现在并不太希望外来访客被拦在前台的情景发生在自己眼前。

“诶？您是在跟我说话吗？”  
堂本剛猝不及防被搭了话，转过头看向身边的男人。

诶？是个男的？  
……诶？…这么可爱的？  
堂本光一突然不能理解自己，看见对方正脸的瞬间为什么会冒出这种想法。  
但由不得他继续不解，对方投射过来的上目线实在太过热切，几乎让他有些吃不消。

“是的，我是JS公司的社员。我看您要去的楼层是我们公司，不知道您……”  
堂本光一斟酌着开口。  
即使对面这个男人因为疑惑睁得圆溜溜的大眼睛已经让他本就迟钝的大脑更加迟钝，但作为JS公司的营业部长，面对外人总要礼数周全。

“啊，这样！我是和您公司合作的室内设计师，约好今天来考察呢。”  
堂本剛了然地点点头，回答道。  
艺术家的天性驱使他借着对方还没回话的空档，将对面这人不着痕迹地迅速上下打量了一番。  
眼前这个男人长了一张非常适合做造型的脸，下颚骨和鼻子的弧线甚至让剛有些速写的冲动。但全身深色西装三件套的搭配实在有些沉闷了，冲着剛说话的表情也是一副严肃的样子。  
整个人年纪看着不大，气质却沉稳得有些发冷。  
要不是刚刚看过他坐在车里恍惚间带了些示弱意味的表情，可能真的会觉得这是个很严肃的人吧，剛心想。

“是这样啊……”  
设计师？虽然也在外来访客的范畴里，但既然是约好以后还穿着这样过来，那应该也没什么。之前的确听说最近有一块办公区要改装……但这个设计师是谁找来的呢。  
堂本光一若有所思。

“啊，堂本桑！”  
电梯门一打开，斜靠在前台边上一看就是在等人的城岛热情地开口唤人。

光一正在疑惑上午不是才和城岛见面谈了工作，怎么下午再见面变得如此热情，就看见身边和自己一起从电梯里出来的男人笑着迎了上去。

“呼呼，城岛桑，一如既往，还是这么热情。”  
男人笑着开口。

“诶？堂本桑？do—u—mo—to？”  
光一想也没想就冲着笑眯眯的男人问出了声。

没等对方回答，城岛就接过了话茬儿：“是呀，这是我废了好大功夫请来的设计师，堂本剛。堂本桑，这是我们营业部的堂本桑，堂本光一。”  
城岛说完之后就一副被自己逗乐了的样子，满脸笑开了花。光一也只好应和他笑笑，脑子里其实早就七嘴八舌炸开了锅。  
本身姓堂本的人就特别少，城岛是上哪弄来另一个这么特别的堂本来的？  
“哦~这位也是堂本桑啊，初次见面请多关照。”剛不太热情也不冷淡地冲光一的方向点了点头，又扭向城岛，“好啦，城岛桑不要再开玩笑，现在就带我去看看吧。”  
剛边说边从口袋里掏出一个小卷尺抓在手上摩挲着，似乎已经进入工作状态。随即又看了一眼光一的方向，和城岛一起往另一边办公区的方向走去。

光一看着堂本剛的背影，在原地愣了两三秒后，才走向自己办公室的方向。

发愣的那几秒钟，大概感受到了命运。

3  
光一再一次见到堂本剛是在一周后的下班时间。

这个人的打扮和上次完全不同却又异曲同工：乍一看乱七八糟再一看真不得了。  
上身斗篷一样的罩衫遮了个严实，下身的紧身裤闪着大块的亮片，勾勒出大腿到小腿完整的线条。  
之前没看出来，这位堂本桑的腿可真细啊。  
唯一不同的是，这次剛把头发梳了起来，脑袋后面有一个矮矮的小揪。

关于这位堂本桑的来历，光一在这个星期已经打听得七七八八。可惜网络上的资料基本都是在介绍工作室，关于剛个人信息的记述却寥寥无几少之又少，几乎像是在刻意保密。

“你不知道吗？中正银行在六本木那边新的店头和橱窗设计都是他做的，城岛前年去过一次以后就喜欢得不行。一听人说那边档期有空，立马就请来了。”  
光一在酒桌上向人事部的好友长濑智也问起来时，那家伙倒是说得头头是道。

“啊，剛桑。”  
光一嘴角提起，向对方打招呼。

“光一……桑？”  
那边突然被叫了名字也没有任何不快的样子，很快反应过来也回叫了光一的名字。

“失礼了，但叫你堂本桑总觉得有些奇怪……就直接用名字称呼了。”光一解释道。

“没关系的，让我叫光一桑堂本的话我也会觉得有点别扭。”堂本剛笑起来竟然好像还有浅浅的酒窝，“不过，光一桑真的姓堂本吗？不是别的田中什么的吗？”

虽然一听就是在开玩笑，光一还是立马从口袋里掏出了门禁卡，举着靠近剛面前向他展示。

“好了好了，我知道了。光一桑也是堂本。不过你这是要下班了吧，女朋友没有在家等？陪我在这闲聊没关系吗。”

“没关系的，没人在等我。”

“那，mail地址可以给我吗？”

“诶？”

“呼呼，被吓到了吗。虽然才第二次见面，但我想送一套衣服给你。”

“诶？送衣服给我？为什么？”

“当然不是免费的啦，如果光一桑愿意穿的话，请务必让我拍一拍照。”

“是工作那方面的需要吗？”  
堂本剛的工作室名下还有一个做服装设计的自主品牌，要不是光一做到了这方面的功课，脑袋估计已经完全转不过弯了。

“也不完全算是…不是要发表的衣服，只是我很喜欢的一套。觉得适合光一桑。想让你穿了给我拍照。所以其实应该说是，我拜托光一桑帮我的忙才对。”  
“而且，说不定，光一桑会变得有名哦~”  
剛像光一先前把门禁卡凑近他面前一样，把自己的手机凑近了光一面前，推特界面显示的粉丝数是个非常夸张的数字。

“可以的，穿了让刚桑拍照。但是。”  
光一顿住。

“但是什么？”  
这回是剛自己凑近了过来。

“但是不可以发推哦。”  
光一的表情有些为难。

剛说的帮忙在光一看来根本算不上帮忙，只是穿衣服被拍照的程度的话……虽然光一并不擅长被拍，但照相机对面是眼前这个人的话，应该可以。  
真要说有哪里为难，唯一的一点就是光一并不很希望暴露在公众的视线之下。  
之前城岛也试图撺掇他去接受一家金融杂志的采访。放话说要打造光一成为金融界的新星，超越已经离职去了纽约的木村前辈。但不凑巧的是木村恰好是光一相熟的学长，他也切实地围观过学长被长枪短炮围攻的情景。  
那场面，实在是不能想象，要如何身临其境。  
况且，虽然不太想承认……但比起自己的本职工作的业务水平，城岛瞄准更多的，大概还是他的脸。

“哦~光一桑~原来光一桑不想变得有名啊。”  
剛黏糊糊又有点戏谑的口吻，在光一听来，杀伤力几乎和上回的上目线旗鼓相当。

光一瞬间回神。  
他活了三十年，第一次知道原来自己的名字能被叫得这么好听。  
“是…算是吧。”

直到和堂本剛交换完mail地址，坐电梯到地下车库坐进了车里，光一的脑子里都还是刚刚的那句：“哦~光一桑~”。

堂本光一三十年的人生，第一次觉得，自己宝贵的自知之明似乎丢掉了立场。

“光一桑~”

自己的名字，原来这么好听！

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
